Possesive
by Ultimate Ninja Assassin
Summary: Things between Spencer and Billy get a little heated and Billy takes pleasure in showing the younger a little discipline. His way. *First Fanfic ever so be gentle please, my body is not ready! XD* SMUT WARNING. Disclaimer: I do not own DTMG in anyway so yeah


Billy had been waiting all day to watch that movie with Spencer. Only to find that the principal was cutting into the brotime. That was soooo not okay. He had been a good little amazing popstar, but this dudes comments were just grating the cheese outta his nerves. But he had to be good, right? Oh no. He was going to make spencer pay him back for all this good behavior. Stuff wasn't his style. For now, he waits in the room, enjoying his snackage of popcorn as he watches the movie he and spencer were SUPPOSED to watch together.

"I'm home!" Spencer echoed into the apparently empty house. He shrugged figuring his rents probably went with Jessica to some kung-Fu competition again. He jogged upstairs hoping Billy wasn't too upset with him for taking too long with Ponsy. He couldn't really help it if the principal just so happened to trail into one of Spencer's horror movie scenes that had involved a mixture of squirt able cheese, smoke bombs and ketchup. Slamming his bedroom door open he was greeted with the sight of Billy watching the movie that they were BOTH suppose to watch together. "Billy!" Spencer whined and threw his backpack down on the floor in frustration. "We were suppose to watch that together!"

Billy takes an overly long and loud sip of soda before lifting a hand and giving a short dismissing wave. He focuses on the movie, trying to ignore the whine. It was annoying and kinda cute. Reminded him of his groupies. Minus the claws and shrieks mixed in. Haha. Man he was awesome. He doesn't even reply, purposely making a show of taking a handful of popcorn and putting it in his mouth.

"Bro!" Spencer huffed, frowning at the undead popstar. Well if that's how he wanted to play then Spencer was just gonna have to play harder. His eyes scanned the room and landed on the spare remote for the giant flatscreen TV and he grabbed it, side glancing at the zombie clock to see the time. 5:06. Well then speaking of zombies, there just so happened to be a Walking Dead marathon on the Horror Channel right now. Snickering under his breath, Spencer changed the channel and a zombie had popped onto the screen, scaring the cheese out of Billy. His screams were always so girly.

Billy literally jumps out of his chair, screaming as the face of the undead clogs his screen. The frigtened ghost tears behind Spencer, hiding and gripping the back of his shirt. Nope. That was nope. So nope. He takes a moment to realize he's been played like one of his own guitars. He floats back, arms crossed and a pout slapped on his face. "That was messed up Brometheus..."

"So was watching the movie without me and then ignoring me like a total toolbag." Spencer rolled his eyes at the pouting ghost, turning off the TV in the process. He tossed the spare remote onto one of the big chairs near then flatscreen and made his way back to his bookbag on the floor. He began pulling his schoolbooks out, preparing to do his extra schoolwork Ponsy had piled onto him as punishment for his movie fiasco.

Billy darts over, smacking the school books away. Nuh uh. Ponsy had interfered enough. "You're the toolbag! You had more time for Ponsy than me!" He gets in Spencer's face, stretching his height to tower over spencer more than usual. "So you don't have any right to go and toolbag me!" Despite trying to hold up the angry bravado, he wasn't good with fights with spence. In seconds his eyes are watering, threatening an ectotear waterfall.

Spencer stared up into the ghost's face and raised an eyebrow at the tears threatening to fall from his eyes. "Dude are you serious? Are you jealous of Ponsy, of all people? It's not like I want his attention or anything, I just happen to be the bane of his existence!" He bent down onto his knees, picking up the books and stray papers that Billy knocked out of his hands.

He collapses overdramatically to the floor with a cry of anguish. Billy bursts into tears, hugging Spencer's ankles to keep the other from moving. He wanted the time lost to be made up. But it was kinda hard to say past his dramatic sobs. What? he was made for the stage.

Sighing in exasperation, Spencer gave up trying to actually do the right thing he was suppose to do and turned to the clingy rockstar behind him. "Fine, toolbag, what do you want from me?"

In seconds his mood changes and he's floating again, bright and cheery as if nothing had gotten him down in the first place. "FIRST! I want some creamy peanut butter... SECONDLY, I want some time with my brofessor, you dig?" He moves to Spencer's side as he speaks, tossing and arm over the others shoulder and giving a smile.

Despite his groaning at the prospect of another one of Billy Joe Cobra's peanut butter break time snacks, Spencer smiled and gave a friendly arm punch to his bro. "Yeah, sure dillweed, just let me change my pants right quick, I think i got some cheese on them when Ponsy crashed my shooting." He started to unbutton his pants and pull them off, completely used to stripping in front of the other male.

Billy settles himself on his cousins bed, glancing over and flinching. He'd never really paid attention or noticed that Spencer changed around him. Most of the time they were chatting it up. But hoooly - Whoa whoa. He couldn't be diggin in his bros chili. That was nasty. Anyways, what about his groupies? Ladies. Ladies right. Curvy ladies. Limos of ladies. A list ladies. All from films. Films made by the smokin'- OH COME ON.

Spencer was completely oblivious to his best bro's mental breakdown beside him as he shucked of his pants. He glanced down at a ketchup stain on the sleeve of his t-shirt and frowned, peeling the fabric off and chucking it next to his pants and shoes, leaving him in nothing but his ghostbuster boxers.

When he finally calms his mind and looks back at Spencer, the kid is wearing less clothing. Oh now that had to be on purpose. He chokes and looks away, sitting up and trying to brush it off like something he meant to do. "J-Just uh... VOCAL EXERCISES! Yeah, used to do em all the time before shows..." Great cover. Airtight. Foolproof. Toolbox proof. He's so good he can't help smiling, popping his collar and basking in his own glory. The only guy who could possibly be hotter than him was Spen-... Why didn't he think of himself?

Spencer glanced over with a confused expression. "You say something, bro?" He spotted a speck of cheese that had somehow escaped into the confines of his shirt and rubbed at his chest, trying to get the stain off and failing.

He glances at Spencer, floating in front of him. Cheese? Dude, that was an easy fix. Though him rubbing at it wasn't. Billy snaps a hand around the others wrist, stopping it, and simply licks the stain away, thinking nothing of it. Cheesy. As predicted. He sits back with a triumphant smile. He thought of it first~

Spencer flushed at the sudden slick feeling against his chest and turned away before Billy could see his nipples hardening from the cold tongue that was previously there. "T-thanks bro." He wiped off the lingering ectoplasm on his chest and started to search through his drawers for a clean shirt and pants before he made a fool of himself again in front of the other.

He raises an eyebrow as Spencer turns around, confused. "Yo, Franklin brosevelt, I didn't mean to steal that genious plan. I can't help it. I'm too amazing!" Billy slips between Spencers legs to float in front of him. He plops his hands on his hips, looking Spencer over questioningly. Whoa wait what. Those had a purpose other than looking funny? He reaches a hand out, prodding at one of the now hard nubs on Spencers chest. Did his ectoplasm do something?

The 14 year old squeaked out a startled noise as he felt cold, rough fingers prod at his oversensitive nipples. "B-Billy! Don't do that!" Spencer smacked away the overcurious hands and walked quickly to his hamper. Screw clean clothes, he just needed to put something on quick before he gets a hard on in front of his best bro in the world.

Billy flinches as his hands are smacked away. What did he do? he was just figuring stuffs out. That was a total crap bag reaction. He floats up behind Spencer, plopping his head on the others shoulder. "Dude cmon, you're hiding something. I know it." He frowns, broskis shouldn't hide things from broskis. Not cool.

Spencer just ignored the ghost leaning against him- well tried to anyway. He focused on shuffling through his hamper, trying to find a sufficient article of clothing to wear. Hopefully, Billy would find something else to distract his attention away from Spencer for a bit.

It finally dawns on him whats going on. Billy had enough experience. He was just a little slow on the draw there. NO biggie. Dude was like a lady! "Oooooh... You're sensitive and stuffs. I got it." He moves back, floating on his back in the air with his hands behind his head. Billy whistles, happy to have figured it out.

Spencer flushed and slammed his hamper closed, turning to face the undead popstar angrily. "S-shut up! I am not!" He stormed his way towards the bathroom, the ultimate sanctuary to escape the hell that was Billy Joe Cobra. Plus he probably needed to take a cold shower, just to calm hardened nubs before they weren't the only body parts that were hard on his body.

Billy just follows after Spencer, blowing on his ear just to bother him. Oh it was fun to bug spence. It was all in good fun. Surely his bro understood. "Dude you are so sensitive. You're like a ladyman." He darts in front of the human, flicking a nipple to prove his point.

Spencer moaned and stumbled against the bathroom door trembling. "What the hell is wrong with you?!" God he could feel the pleasure seeping through him from that one flick, heading towards his slowly hardening cock.

He plants himself on the ground, raising and eyebrow and glancing down obviously at the tent forming in Spencers boxers. "Wrong with me?" His eyes focus back on Spencers face, a grin crossing his own. "Couldn't keep it down?" It was probably a dick move. But this was just an opportunity he couldn't pass up! And he could possibly get a bonus in the process. Payback was coming Spency.

Spencer scowled and swatted at the other male. "Oh fuck off!" He was not going to deal with Billy's bullshit, especially concerning this situation. He needed to get away from the ghost before the shit hit the f- and Billy was in his face. Why the hell was Billy in his face space and that grin...Spencer shivered slightly in arousal but mostly from the fear of something evil about to go down due to the hands of his bro before him.

"Language brotato..." He places his hands on Spencers hips, tugging the other boy closer. This would be awesome if he could get the fact it was wrong out of his head. His cousin was bangin'. He couldn't let relations get in the way! Blame it on another phase. The dead popstar lets out a small growl. "Keep it up and your family is gonna catch wind."

Spencer narrowed his eyes at the other as he heard the shuffling downstairs, indicating that his family had returned home from wherever they were. "Get off." He hissed quietly at the other even though it was highly unlikely that the others would hear him, what with him being on the very top floor and they being on the bottom.

He pouts. "But duuuuude... You're already at full mast down there. I can't just leave a bro hanging." Billy smirks. "Thats not the kinda guy Billy Joe Cobra is." He closes the distance, pressing a kiss to Spencers lips to keep him from getting out any further protests. No more delays. Shit was gonna get done.

It was like his whole body had gone into a shocked stupor. When the thought of his friend, his best bro, his COUSIN, was kissing him on the lips in clearly a nonfamily like manner he began to struggle against him pushing at the others chest and yanking his head back from the other. "W-what are you..?!"

He lets out an involuntary whine, giving away how much he actually wanted this. Billy quickly tries to covers himself, frowning and stepping back to float again. "I-I was helping.. But if you prefer your hand, go at it." He turns his back to Spencer, pissed at being rejected.

Spencer looked at the man in front of him and studied his tense shoulders and hurt expression. That whine sounded desperate and raw as if...Spencer's eyes widened. There was no way that he could...but all signs pointed to it... He glanced down at his tented boxers and back up at the turned figure in front of him. Spencer reached down and slowly rubbed against the bulge pressing against the thin fabric of his boxers, letting out a small whimper of pleasure before pulling out his cock and starting to slowly stroke it. "B-Billy..Ah!" Spencer gasped out the other's name, trying to gain his attention back.

Billy was so focused on being upset. He was so awesome. He was just fawning over himself when the sound of his name hits his ear. Oh. That wasn't a normal way of saying his name. The ghost chances a peek over his shoulder, forgetting to float for a moment and nearly falling on his face. he regains his balance quickly and turns his full attention to Spencer. He keeps his arms crossed, struggling to keep a straight expression. Okay, yeah, he fails. He was pretty much drooling. The simple mention of his name was enough. The popstar removes Spencers hand, replacing it with his own and quickly taking up the pace Spencer had started. "Just tell me if you ever want me to stop bro- Spencer.."

Spencer just whined and jerked his hips in response. God if Billy stopped he was going to resurrect his sorry ass and kill him again. His hands clawed at the hardwood floor beneath him, trying to grip onto something that would help keep him in reality. "B-Billy. M-more!" His hips were lifting off the ground now as they thrusted against the chilled hand wrapped around his dick.

Billy can't help chuckling. "Dude you are such a virgin..." He floats a bit, moving to where he's level with the length in hand. He'd never tried anything with a guy before, so this was fairly new. After a moment of brainstorming, he takes his hand away. He could do this. His groupies had done it pretty well before... The ghost trails his tongue along the overly sensitive underside, hands now holding Spencers hips down. No choking the popstar. He did need his throat for things other than sucking off his younger cousin.

His breathing hitched as he felt the rocker's cold tongue slide against his dick, a small trail of ectoplasmic saliva following behind the muscle. Normal people would be creeped out but Spencer was by no means normal. He found fucking hot. He could see his cock shoved down into Billy's throat as far as it could go without the other choking and the rockstar singing one of his songs around his cock, eyes staring into his with a mischeivious look in his eyes, daring Spencer to come down his thro- oh shit he wasn't gonna make it. Spencer snapped out of his mental image as he felt a heated coil in his lower belly snap, spilling his seed onto the other's face. "O-oh shit!" He gasped and rode out his orgasm, hips jerking against the other's hands holding him down.

Billy flinches, letting out a 'manly' squeak as his face is assaulted by Spencers spunk. Wow. Was weird on the recieving end of that. He sits back once his bros done, swiping a finger through the material and licking it off his finger. It tasted kinda salty, but not bad. He glances at his cousin, still cleaning himself off. "Dude you taste pretty damn good... We're totes going to do that more often. And brohann sebastian bach, you got some nice vocal cords there. I'd say almost better than me... Almost." Once he's clean he grins. That was a lot more fun than he'd expected. He can't help chuckling again. "And we're gonna have to work on your timing there, didn't even get to finish my number."

"S-shut up you j-jerk..." Spencer panted and felt himself slowly harden again. His teenage body was eager to please the other as it grinded against Billy's hips, aching for the pleasure to be returned back to itself. Spencer grabbed his bro's jacket and yanked him down, bringing him into a sloppy french kiss, his hips grinding even harder against the other. "I-is that all you got? Cause for all the talk about how you're so great

I would have expected better from you."

Billy chokes on an unexpected moan, having not realized the own problem in his pants. That was new. And damn did it feel good. His hands grab Spencers hips, forcing him to aim each grind right. And that final comment just caused a problem. Oh hell no. Broski was not going to doubt him or insult him. Payback was going to be a bitch. The ghosts eyes narrow and he has their positions changed in a flash. He completely moved the both of them, now keeping Spencer bent over the edge of the bed. His clothes were easy to discard. he was a ghost. They just kinda poofed away. Simple enough. But it was time he schooled the other. His words come out as a demand. "Get yourself comfy and get to work stretching yourself. Not going to dirty my fingers. If you do it right, maybe I won't make you beg." He gives the others ass a small smack, enjoying the sound. Music to his ears. But not as good as his name spilling from the brunettes mouth.

Spencer whined loudly and grinded his ass against the others hard cock teasingly. "B-but Billyyyyyy!" He admits he's...played around down there before but it was one thing to do it alone in the dark, it was another to do it with another person staring! Maybe he could just...aw screw it Billy was too hardheaded to be swayed easily. Spencer propped his knees up onto the bed, spreading his thighs and sticking three of his fingers into his mouth, slurping at them to get them lubed up. He popped them out of his mouth, slowly trailing his hand down towards his glory hole and pressing one finger in roughly. "A-ah! F-fuck!" His ass clenched around the intrusion trying to push it out but Spencer remained vigilant and slowly pushed his finger in his ass, panting heavily and the slight burn of the stretching.

Billy holds strong, ignoring the teasing advances and enjoying the outcome. Spencer should star in a few of his own movies sometime... Billy would be glad to help. As long as it looked this good. Who needed special effects with Spencers sweet sounds? He slowly strokes himself in order to dull the ache, loving the show he was getting. He had a nice view from where he was. And judging by the way Spencer seemed to know what he meant, he knew the other had done something like this before. "Looks like you aren't as innocent as I thought bro... Check it, you got straight to work.." He always has to make things difficult, adding another harsh slap to Spencers ass.

He let out a startled moan when he felt the stinging sensation of his ass being slapped. God this was so demeaning and it was turning him on. He shoved his second finger in with his first, scissoring his hole to stretch it out for the bigger intrusion it was to receive later. Spencer hissed in pain as he entered his third finger into his ass, the stretching burn returning and then fading as he bumped into his prostate clumsily with his fingertips. "O-oh God!" His fingers immediately picked up a swift thrusting motion against that spot, sliding in and out of his ass faster and harder. He started to grind his weeping cock against his bed, completely forgetting the undead rockstar behind him as he fucked himself on his fingers.

Billy knows Spencers about to lose it again, but doesn't stop him. It was too damn good of a show. He floats a bit above Spencer for a moment to whisper in his ear, words coming as a near purr. "Damn... I think you're more of a slut than my groupies... I like it." He settles back again, forcing himself to keep control. As nice and inviting as just plowing in sounded and looked, he wanted to leave little cousin spencer completely spent. The kid was going to lose his virginity and remember it for the rest of his life. Billy Joe Cobra was going to make sure of that.

Spencer rammed his hips against his fingers, his body now trembling from the pleasure he was giving himself. Billy's words echoed through his head and he wailed as he came, staining his bedsheets with his cum and collapsing against them. His fingers slipped out of his now loose hole and he rode through his orgasm shuddering and whimpering. His eyes started to close slowly, his entire body starting to relax and go into a lethargic state. If Billy didn't do something quick then he was gonna slip off into sleepyland.

Billy has Spencer up against the headboard of the bed in seconds, hand pumping away to get the kid hard again. He wasn't sleeping yet. "Tsk tsk tsk... Can't even make round three kid? C'mon. At least try to be as awesome as me." He gives a harsh smack on the ass to match the others, this one leaving a red hand mark. He had to wake Spencer up, get him begging. Get him tensed a bit. The ghost spits some ectoplasm into his free hand, slicking himself up with it.

He jerked awake immediately at the hand jerking him off and then smacking his ass hard. Moaning like a whore, Spencer spread his legs apart wide and lifted his ass in the air as an offering to the ghost behind him. "Billyyyyyyy!" Spencer whined out his name, clenching his ass so Billy could see the muscles tightening and untightening, trying to seduce him to plunge right in to Spencers tight ass. "Come on~"

And with that, Billy finally gives in and slams right in. He lets out a loud groan as he feels the tight heat take him in. It felt so good in contrast to his ice cold temperature of his ghostiness. He grips the top of the headboard, other hand on Spencers hip as he gets himself in the right position. He pulls almost entirely out, slamming right back in without mercy, starting a pretty quick pace without bothering to ask if it was okay to move. Small grunts can be heard in between the occasional choppy statements. Most of which calling Spencer a 'Good little whore' or 'The best babe yet'. Yeah. Billy would be sure to do this more often.

When the Billy first slammed into Spencer's ass, he smothered his face into his pillow releasing a scream of intense pleasure. His hips slammed back against Billy's thrusts and he dug his hands into the bedsheets below, hearing the fabric begin to tear. Spencer could feel his entire body flush red from the words pouring out of Billy's mouth as he fucked his ass. Tears pooled into his eyes and dripped down his face as the pleasure seemed to get even higher in strength. Spencer's wails and screams were beginning to get louder to where even the pillow he was smothering himself in was barely muffling the sounds.

Billy could feel himself nearing release, having not been able to get some release in quite some time. He leans down, the hand on Spencers hip moving to jerk him in time with the thrusts. "Louder... I want to hear it all, every last scream.." He hisses out the words, tongue tracing over Spencers ear before he sits up again to focus on aiming his thrusts. He was determined not to hit climax before Spencer. He needed to hold something over the others head and this would be something he could tease about forever and a day. Man this payback really was a sweet deal.

Spencer jerked his head up and bit his lip, trying to gain control of this situation which was really hard considering the fact there was a large cock ramming him in his prostate. "O-oh fuck, Billy! H-harder!" He was screaming his words out now, not caring if his family heard him or not. "I n-need ah more of your cock...I can't ungh!" He wasn't gonna last much longer, he could feel the coil tightening up again in his stomach and he started to clench his ass around the dick inside him, determined to make the other cum first.

Billy grits his teeth, Spencers voice sending him over the edge before he can stop himself. There go the bragging rights. He rides out his orgasm, filling Spencer up with a loud moan. He keeps going until the other is finished too, not wanting to leave the boy hanging. That'd be just so screwed up to the max. Can't leave a bro hanging. Not like he wanted to either. This was a damn beautiful sight.

Spencer came apart at the feeling of being filled with Billy's seed. His ass spasming and his cock bursting with semen, spraying down on already stained sheets. His hips came to a slow stop from the rocking and he collapsed onto the soft bed beneath him, completely tuckered out.

Billy pulls out, adding one last smack before plopping beside Spencer. He catches his breath quickly, grinning. "How was that bro?.." He looks at his younger cousin, impressed the boy had lasted so long.

Spencer just mutters incoherent words and snuggles up to Billy, drifting off into a deep sleep, not caring that there was ectoplasm and semen dripping out of his ass and running down his thighs. He was too tired to care.

Billy rubs the boys back, humming the tune to one of his songs. Damn he was good. And now he could add Spencer to the list of groupies... Well... No. He was better than the groupies. Way better. He meant a lot more too. Billy smiles, glad to have marked the kid as his own. Spencer wasn't going to be a groupie, oh no, he was going to be Billy property.

His little broski and no one elses.


End file.
